steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:IlyAnimatronka/Komu jaki świt
Hemimorfit? Nigdy jeszcze nie widziałam żadnego Hemimorfitu. - zagadnęła Erytryn nowo przybyłą. - A więc oto dla Ciebie nastał najszczęśliwszy dzień na tej biednej planecie, bo oto przed Tobą wspaniała, kosmiczna Hemimorfit, Pani Grawitacji we własnej osobie! Żadna okruszynka, żaden kamyczek, ba, żaden Klejnot - nie, wcale nie popatrzyła teraz na powoli gotujący się z wściekłości Perydot - nie zadrwi sobie z praw fizyki, dopóki nie wyrażę na to zgody! - okrasiła tę zgrabną prezentację równie zgrabnym uśmiechem niebiesko-zielonych ust. Cała postać Hemimorfit była zresztą równie zgrabna. Gęste, niebiesko-zielone włosy miękko okalały prostokątną twarz o łagodnych rysach, którą ozdabiał mały, zadarty nosek i duże, okrągłe, stalowobłękitne oczy. Miała na sobie ciemnoniebieską bluzkę z rękawami do łokcia, szerokim, prostokątnym dekoltem, kończącą się powyżej pępka, a także długie spodnie w tym samym kolorze. Powyżej stóp miała wytatuowane czarne gwiazdy, chodziła w niebieskich balerinkach. Cechą charakterystyczną Hemimorfit był podniesiony warkoczyk, jakby opierający się zasadom panującym w przestrzeni i próbujący spaść w kosmos. - Nie, nie, nie. Proszę, nie kontynuuj swojej śpiewki, daj nam wszystkim spokój - żebym nie musiała Ci wypominać... - Perciu, nie pogrążaj się, jedna zemdlona zielonka to przecież jeszcze nie tragedia, poza tym, żebyś Ty widziała ten blask w oczach, to zainteresowanie moją historią.. - To był blask spalanych obwodów, kretynko! Swoją tępą gadką zepsułaś mi pracownicę! Padła z nudów! Erytryn przysłuchiwała się tej szczypliwej wymianie zdań przez dłuższą chwilę, nim w końcu któkolwiek zwrócił na nią uwagę. - Och, wybacz, mała, my tu sobie miło konwersujemy, a Ty pewnie czekasz na swoją kolej w opiece nad Klejnotami? Chodź, nauczę Cię, co i jak. - Ty? Wolne żarty, chyba...ej, gdzie leziesz, gdzie zabierasz moją Erytryn! Nie ignoruj mnie z taką bezczelnością, kamyku! - ale Eri i jej niebieska towarzyszka nie zwracały już na nią uwagi. *** W ścianie drugiej Karneole właśnie przygotowywały się do opuszczenia jam. Kręcące się tu i tam zielone Perydoty skrzętnie mierzyły wszystkie ważniejsze i mniej ważne parametry ich wzrostu i otoczenia. Gdzieniegdzie dało się słyszeć niecierpliwe westchnięcie, zgrzyt metalu o skały, tudzież stukot osypujących się odłamków skalnych. Nie minęło dwadzieścia ziemskich minut, a na powierzchni zaczęły pojawiać się czerwoniutkie sylwetki nowych Klejnotów. Dodam - dorodne sylwetki, w końcu Karneole jako jednostka bojowa nie mogą być chucherkami pokroju tych z rodzaju arsenianów, tylko raczej pokażnymi Kwarcami. I tak też było - bliko dwuipółmetrowe postacie wychodziły majestatycznym krokiem ze ściany, by spojrzeć radosnym i ufnym wzrokiem w macierzystą gwiazdę i odejść tam, gdzie będą potrzebne. Widok przeciętnego obserwatora mógbły wprawić w stan zachwytu i podziwu - kompania maszerujących karnie Karneoli. Wszystkich. Oprócz jednego. Mały Klejnot - za mały, jak na swój rodzaj, sięgał Erytryn do ramion - rozglądał się ciekawie po swoich sporo wyższych siostrach, próbując dorównać im kroku, ale na krótkich nóżkach niezbyt mógł je dogonić. Do jej oczu zaraz napłynęły łzy. Niech tylko nie zostawiają jej tu samej! Wystraszona, biegła na oślep i wpadła prosto w skałę, upadając i boleśnie rysując sobie klejnot na ramieniu. Na ten widok Erytryn zaraz do niej podbiegła. Miała przed oczami swoją Anni - ciekawe, jak sobie radzi tak daleko... Nauczona poprzednim doświadczeniem spokojnie objęła mały, zapłakany Karneol i wywołała małą sferę ciepłego światła wokół jego klejnotu. Jej własny kamień również ciepło lśnił. Pęknięcie zaraz zniknęło, łuna natomiast utrzymywała się jeszcze przez kilka sekund. - Dobrze. Erytryn, jesteś na właściwym miejscu o właściwym czasie. Dawaj, wzmocnij to światełko! - dopingowała towarzyszkę dumna ze swoich tak szybkich sukcesów mentorskich Hemimorfit, oczekując widowiska. Tymczasem światełko powoli gasło, a mały Karneol pozostał swojego wzrostu. Nie urósł ani o milimetr. Na szczęście przestał - a raczej przestała - płakać, a nawet więcej, z uśmiechem, spokojnym krokiem poszła w stronę, w którą odeszły jej siostry, machając wyższym Klejnotom na pożegnanie. - Śliczny Karneol - westchnęła z zadowoleniem Erytryn, głaszcząc swój owalny kamień. - Będzie z niej Klejnot jak się patrzy. Hemimorfit w tym samym czasie walczyła z samą sobą, żeby tylko przez przypadek nie spowodować fali unoszących sie kamieni swoją pobudzoną gniewem gyrokinezą. Jednak jedyne, co zaczęło dryfować w powietrzu, to najmniejsze kamyczki wokół niej - i ona sama. Rozgniewana. - Co to było?! Myślałam, że chcesz ją wyleczyć! W końcu jesteś Erytrynem, ty kontrolujesz światło, a światło leczy! Klejnoty! - Ale przecież jej kamień jest cały i zdrowy.. - Ale ona dalej jest kurduplem! I co ona zwojuje jako takie coś? Karneole to wielcy żołnierze, góry mięśni! Widziałaś kiedyś jakiś Ametyst, albo inny Kwarc? To są Klejnoty, co się zowie! Maszyny do walki, artystki oręża! A z takimi krótkimi nóżkami nikogo nie pokona - bo go zwyczajnie nie dosięgnie! - Poczekaj, spokojnie... Nie mogłam nic więcej zrobić. Ale tak sobie myślę, że...to wcale nie jest wadą, że ona wyszła taka malutka. - To zrozumiałe, w końcu dopiero się...że jak? Jak to nie jest wadą? Co Ci przyszło do tego purpurowego łebka? Będzie nikim. - Hemi, nie mów tak! To nie jej wina, że jest taka, jaka jest! A przecież walczyć można nie tylko górą mięśni. Przecież jeszcze jest wywiad, planowanie, przecież liczy się jeszcze zwinność, element zaskoczenia.. - Gadasz głupoty. Jak długo żyję, nie spotkałam jeszcze tak naiwnego Klejnotu. Poradzi sobie, jest piękna taka, jaka jest? W tym świecie liczy się siła przebicia. Nie wybronisz się rękami i nogami, to gryź! A ona nie da rady. Właśnie skazałaś ją na bezużyteczność, gratulacje. Ta uwaga zabolała Erytryn, ale nie dotego stopnia, żeby nie móc dalej prowadzić dyskusji. - Siła przebicia? Czy naprawdę delikatność jest wadą? Od kiedy się nią stała? Powiedz, Hemi, jak wyobrażasz sobie idealny Klejnot? Idealny świt naszej cywilizacji? Czy naprawdę główną rolę muszą grać tylko i wyłącznie silni, wielcy? - Na kogo ja trafiłam...oczywiście, Aniołku z Krainy Czarów. Ale Ty i tak tego nie zrozumiesz. Dla Ciebie, młodej, absolutnie nieskażonej jakimkolwiek cierpieniem, mali są równi wielkim. Ale wiedz, że świat tak nie wygląda. To siła zatryumfuje u świtu naszego zwycięstwa. Widzę, że jeszcze będziesz musiała się sporo nauczyć - mówiąc to, poklepała poufale Erytryn po głowie, jak robią to czasem starsze siostry. - Następna lekcja jeszcze kiedyś nastąpi. Ale dobrze, trzeba prowadzić młodzież - po tych słowach Hemimorfit zmniejszyła grawitację dookoła siebie i dała się ponieść bezwładności, wcześniej odpychając się od ściany. Na pożegnanie pomachała pogrążonej w zamyśleniu towarzyszce i przesłała jej mily, acz ciut pobłażliwy uśmiech. Erytryn nie do końca wiedziała, co ma o tym myśleć. Może faktycznie jest zbyt naiwna? Może to jest świat silnych? Z tych przygnębiających myśli wyrwał ją miły, niski głos: - Wydaje mi się, że w jednym Hemimorfit miała rację. Erytryn spojrzała zaskoczona na właścicielkę miłego dla uszu altu. Hylaofan stała obok niej, uśmiechając się do niej pokrzepiająco swoimi jedynymi w swoim pięknie, przezroczystymi wargami i ujmując ją za rękę. - Jesteś tu we właściwym miejscu. O właściwym...czasie. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach